February 2016
February 10th, 2016 Wednesday Version 0.48 ;Tough New Objectives :;Features :: *Added four new objectives: **(Dark Descent) Slow Descent: Beat area 100, but it's a lot harder than normal **(Ghostbeard's Greed) Cursed Treasure: Bring the Cursed Treasure to area 450 **(Grimm's Idle Tales) The Lion King: Beat area 400 while fending off Hyenas; Artaxes also has new and powerful upgrades **(Grimm's Idle Tales) Holiday Hoopla: Beat area 400 using only Event Crusaders; Bush Whacker and Nate Dragon also available :;Fixes :: *Fixed a bug where any activated ability buffs from equipment would stick on the ability after the crusader with them swapped out, or was on bench. Eg. Thalia's Storm Rider equipment buff would stick after you swapped him for Frosty the Snowman (Pushed ) *Fixed the "Surplus Cooldown" talent not applying correctly if you had more than 100% cooldown (Pushed ) *Fixed abilities being available on refresh when the crusader in seat did not have the upgrade that unlocked it, but the crusader not in seat did (Pushed ) *Fixed Click-o-rama ability not clicking past 30 seconds when you had the Time-o-rama talent (Pushed ) *Fixed Monster health on "Waiting For Half Time" objective occasionally being super high (Pushed ) *Fixed Treasure Box monsters not having their hp increased on difficult objectives (Pushed ) *The incentivized ad buff on Kong now contributes DPS (and thus gold gained) and can expire while you're offline (Pushed ) February 12th, 2016 Friday Version 0.49 ;Valentine's Day Event! :;Features: *Added February event. Runs until at Noon PST. (That's 8pm GMT.) *New in this event: **Two new Crusaders that swap with Emo Werewolf and Dark Gryphon. **Free play is once again accessible after recruiting both Crusaders. **All three bonus objectives unlock after recruiting both Crusaders. **Slightly increased the odds of getting Jeweled Chests from free play. *Added a new Golden Epic card for the new Rocky the Rockstar Crusader that comes with the purchase of any Valentine's Jeweled Chests for real money. :;Fixes: *Phoenix's "Heart of the Phoenix" ability now lasts for 30 seconds (as intended), instead of 10. *Bonuses applied to Groklok's Eligible Receivers ability are now multiplied together instead of added. *Groklok's "Defensive Team" ability now shows the current bonus on the tooltip. February 26th, 2016 Friday Version 0.50 ;New Campaign: Mischief at Mugwarts and Promotion! :;Features: *Added Mischief at Mugwarts campaign with 6 initial objectives: **Beat area 200 **Beat area 400 **Beat area 450 with your Broom Game supplies! **Beat area 450 without any dirty non-magic folk! **Beat area 500 with some periodic polyfication **Beat area 600 *Added a limited time promotion to celebrate the Mischief at Mugwarts campaign! For the duration of the promotion: **Select "magical" crusaders each get unique and powerful buffs **Mischief at Mugwarts Chests are available to purchase in the shop, which contain loot for just the crusaders affected by the promotion. (Note: The chests will only contain gear for Wendy the Witch if you unlocked her during the Halloween event) :;Fixes: *Merci's "Deflect Evil" ability now properly scales by the number of monsters on the screen, capped at 100% *"Current Bonus" amounts on formation ability tooltips now show up to 2 decimal places instead of rounding like they did previously *Fixed a bug causing some achievements to not properly add their effects. See Also Category:News Archives